Thinking of You
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: After a kiss from Layla on NXT, Kaval just can't get the British Diva off his mind. One-shot. R&R please.


**Summary:After a kiss from Layla on NXT, Kaval just can't get the British Diva off his mind.**

Kaval walked around the arena halls pacing back and forth thinking about the kiss he shared with Layla the other night on NXT. He was at SD's taping with her and Michelle McCool and it was hard trying to get her off his mind knowing they were in the same arena for the second time that week.

Kaval paced the halls a few more times and stopped with a sigh. He needed to talk to her before the night was over, but how? He knew they had a segment later on that night, but how was he going to tell her about his new developed feelings for her? It's not like he could just walk up to her and express his new found love for her. She'd think he was crazy.

'' Kaval?'' A voice said.

Kaval's face froze and he slowly turned around. '' Hey, Layla. What's up?'' He said nervously.

'' Nothing much. Just practicing for my upcoming segment with you and Michelle.'' The British Diva said with a beautiful smile.

Kaval almost fainted when he saw her smile. He always was close to passing out when she smiled.

'' That's good. I can't wait.'' Kaval said.

'' Me either. I think I got my lines down. You got yours down?'' Layla asked.

'' There's only a few lines in my script, so there's really not much to remember.'' Kaval said with a small smile.

'' Oh yeah I forgot. It'll get bigger once you're around here longer.''

'' Can't wait.''

'' Layla! Kaval! Our segment is up next!'' Michelle McCool said in a distance down the hall waving her hand.

'' Ready?'' Layla asked.

'' As I'll ever be.'' Kaval said.

'' Come on let's go.'' Layla said linking her arm with Kaval's, which Kaval really liked. His smile grew even bigger and his heart started beating when he and the Women's Champion walked down the hall together.

'' You guys ready?'' Michelle asked.

'' As we'll ever be.'' Kaval said.

'' Great.'' A backstage coordinator said. '' You three get into your places.''

The three got into their places in front of the backstage monitor in the hall. Kaval in the middle while Layla and Michelle were on the side.

'' Anddd...action!''

'' Kaval, you did so great on NXT on Tuesday in the kissing contest we wanna do something for you.'' Michelle said.

'' Yes we do!'' Layla said with a smile.

'' Real talk!'' They said in unsion.

'' Kaval, we want you to be our permanent belt holder.'' Michelle said.

'' What?'' Kaval said.

Michelle scoffed. '' Is there a problem, Kaval?'' Michelle asked.

'' Uh...yeah it is. I'm your rookie, not your personal belt holders.'' He replied.

Michelle scoffed again. '' Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to LayCool. Michelle McCool and Layla El. You can't disrespect us like that!'' Michelle said.

'' I just did. I'm not going to be your personal belt holders and that's it.'' Kaval said.

Layla gasped. '' How dare you disrespect us, the women's champions.''

''Kaval, you are not 100 percent flawless.'' Michelle said.

'' Not even 90 percent.'' Layla said

Kaval put his hand over his chest like he was hurt over their comments. '' Oh my. This can't be.'' He said in a sarcastic way.

'' Come on, Layla, we have places to be and 100 percent flawless people to see.'' Michelle said and turned on her heel with Layla following behind.

The camera zoomed in on Kaval shaking his head as he watched the two women walk down the hall.

'' And...cut!'' The coordinator said. '' Nice job, Kaval.''

'' Thanks, man.'' Kaval said walking back over to the backstage coordinator.

Layla and Michelle walked back to Kaval to congratulate him on his promo.

'' You did great!'' Layla said patting his shoulder.

'' Thanks, Layla.'' He said noticing she patted his shoulder.

'' You sure did. I'll see you two later I have to go see Mark.'' Michelle said and walked down the hall to see her husband. The backstage coordinator walked away also leaving Layla and Kaval alone together.

_You're all alone with her now. This is your chance to tell her how you feel, Kaval. _He thought to himself.

Kaval was about to open his mouth and say something when Layla told him she'd see him later crushing all of his momentum. Kaval was sure he was going to tell her how he felt about her at that moment, but was too late because she walke away.

Kaval watched Layla walk down the hall to the women's locker room and sighed.

'' Man, you have to tell her.'' He said to himself.

Kaval shook his head and walked to the men's locker room with his head hung down lown ashamed of his courage to tell the woman he loved how he truly felt about her.

'' She probably doesn't even feel the same way.'' He said to himself as he picked up his t-shirt. He then heard a knock at the door.

'' Come in!'' A shirtless Kaval said.

Kaval heard the door shut and looked over to see who was at the door. He had to take a double take when he realized who actually came into the locker room.

'' Oh. I see you're still getting dressed. I'll just wait out in the hall until you're completely dressed.'' Layla said noticing Kaval was shirtless.

'' No you're good. I just have to throw on my shirt.'' He said putting on his shirt. He then took a seat on the couch in the locker room. '' What's up?'' He said.

Layla joined him on the couch and faced him.

'' Not much. I've been noticing some weird behavior with you. You're usually more talkative. Is everything, okay?'' Layla asked concerned.

_Great. She figured you out. Nice going._ Kaval thought. '' Yeah. Everything's going great. I've just been tired lately that's all.'' Kaval lied.

'' Oh. I just thought there was a problem since we kissed the other night...my bad.'' Layla said completely embarassed.

'' No. Why would it be? The kiss was perfect...actually better than perfect. Damnit!'' He hissed.

'' Kaval?''

Kaval looked at Layla and gulped. '' It's nothing.'' He said standing to his feet with his back facing Layla.

'' Kaval, what's going on?''

She then realized why he was acting weird.

'' Oh my gosh.'' She said putting her hand over her mouth.

Kaval turned around. '' I'm pretty sure you know what's going on now.'' He said and started for the door until Layla grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kaval was surprised by the kiss at first, but soon kissed her back making the kiss even deeper as he ran his fingers through Layla's hair. The two broke apart several seconds later.

'' I didn't think you felt the same way.'' Kaval said holding Layla in his arms.

'' I have since the first day I met you.'' She said with a smile. '' I didn't you think you felt the same way either.''

'' Well now you know.'' Kaval said and kissed Layla's lips.

The End


End file.
